ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Nanomech
Nanomech first appeared in the live-action movie Ben 10: Alien Swarm, when the Omnitrix absorbed the DNA of the Nanochips. Nanomech is about a millimeter tall, can shrink and grow larger, has green wings, as well as one large green cyclopian-eye, carbon/silicon-based mechanical body, and triangular three-pointed feet. He is also the alien used to destroy the queen of the hive. The Omnitrix symbol is on his chest. Kevin describes Nanomech as "not like anything Ben has turned into before." This is because Nanomech is part human, part drone and thus making him a hive mind-based organism. From a normal sized perspective, when Nanomech speaks he has a squeaky little Voice, but from a Drone's perspective his voice is very deep. Abilities Nanomech can fly, can shrink to microscopic size, produce wire-like tentacles from his back, fire green electricity from the tentacles and his hands, and the ability to adapt to most situations. He is noticeably more humanoid than the other drones (possibly an Omnitrix modification, as it alters DNA in order to achieve the form of a new species, and may have fused the cybernetics of the drones with Ben's own DNA in order to transform), and The Queen added he was stronger than the others. Note: When Ben transforms into Nanomech, he shrinks, then his Nanomech skin covers his body. It is currently unknown why this happens (Though this maybe due to the fact that his DNA was put into use only soon after his DNA was added). This transformation is only in the movie. He might have regenerating abilities, due to the DNA of Nanomech is part of the Hive's insectoids. Ultimate Alien He finally makes his first animated series appearance in the Ben 10: Ultimate Alien episode, Video Games. His appearance has changed slightly from Alien Swarm, he is more of a blue color, the green wires around his neck are now simply circuit lines, his legs are thinner, he now has boot-like feet, his neck and shoulders have also changed and there aren't as many wires on his body, probably because the live-action movies make the aliens in the animated series more detailed. He also has a high-pitched voice He is one of the six new aliens in Ultimate Alien. Trivia *He has a voice that is more suited to a teddy bear. *Nanomech can become smaller than a Galvan (Grey Matter's species). *Nanomech is Ben's second alien to first appear in a live-action movie (the first being Eon), and the first alien to be unlocked in a live-action movie to be used in the animated series. *Nanomech is a unique creation of the Omnitrix, being a fusion of the biomechanical DNA of the nanochips with Ben. *Nanomech is the smallest alien to appear in Ben 10 continuity. *During the Birthday Bash in Cartoon Network Universe:FusionFall, players could get a Nanomech helmet that looked like his live action movie version. But after Ben 10: Ultimate Alien premiered, it changed to match the cartoon version. This item has been re released as a code item (ironically the code was given out the same episode Nanomech first appeared in the cartoon) *Unlike Nanomech, he may be the parody to Wasp from The Avengers in Marvel Comics. *Nanomech is very similar to Chromastone as he has lines all over the body, one eye, fat neck which is black on top, a little dark colour, and very thin arms and legs. He can also project beams and fly like Chromastone. *In Alien Swarm, Nanomech's real voice sounds like a cross between Heatblast and Buzzshock's voices, while in Video Games, his voice is very squeaky and high-pitched. *In Video Games when Ben turns in to Nanomech, Kevin has to shoot him through a straw even though Nanomech could fly over. Most likely if Ben/ Nanomech had flown, it would have taken a long amount of time to get to the Stalker The Stalker. Gallery Nanomech.JPG NanomechMovie.jpg Nanomech.png Nanomech UA.png Nano.jpg|Nanomech - Video Games NanoFirst.jpg Nanotwo.png Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Ben 10 Ultimate Alien aliens Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Live-action aliens